Life from Their Eyes
by Butterfly Monkey Babe of Doom
Summary: I FINALLY STARTED! This is the sequel to After Last Night peoples! It's mainly based on Deryk, Sibyl, Lizzie, Brandon, and Akira. I'm still not good at summaries! R&R I've already got a few chapters written, but I'm gonna put them up a little at a time! h
1. Chapter 1

A/N: OMG! I can't believe I've actually decided to start this! I just suddenly thought "hey, that's pretty good to start the sequel" and now I'm going to start typing so I don't leave you all in suspense too long.....hehe.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Life from Their Eyes  
  
By: Artemis  
  
Chapter 1  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I know you aren't that shy...okay, maybe you are." A boy with raven hair was saying to a pair of shoes under a bathroom stall.  
  
"You don't understand Deryk, this is my eight grade graduation! And I have to make a speech! Do you really think I'll be able to do that?" The pair of white heels responded.  
  
Deryk ran a hand through his unruly hair while contemplating what she just said. "Of course I think you'll be able to do it, Sybl. You're great with public speaking...or was that Lizzie?" He scratched his chin.  
  
"That's Lizzie. I'm the one who gets nauseous anytime I have to do anything in public. Do you even remember what happened at my ballet recital?" Sibyl asked inquisitively. Deryk laughed as he reminisced on the night she almost threw up while she was on stage about 4 years ago. "And do you even remember who convinced me to actually go to that recital?" She asked as she finally stepped out of one of the stalls in the girls' bathroom.  
  
"Uh...me?" Deryk gave her an innocent smile. He admired her beauty while she went over to the sink. She was wearing a long white flowing dress that was spaghetti strapped, and had embroidered vines coming up the sides. Her hair was in a bun on top of her hair with a few placed stray-aways and a few strands coming down in front of her face.  
  
"Why am I even here?" She looked at her reflection in the mirror and glanced at him while he was leaning against one of the stall doors. He was handsome, to say the least. He was dressed up in tux, which she had to force him to wear by the way, and looked as adorable as ever.  
  
"Because you said that if you went to graduation, I had to go to Junior Prom. And don't forget, you better be ready for that in a few days." He raised his eyebrows to her. She turned around to face her best friend and walked towards him.  
  
"I still can't believe you were going to skip out on Junior Prom. How thick can you get?" Deryk shrugged his shoulders while tilting his head.  
  
"Well, it doesn't matter now. You came to graduation, I'm going to prom...with you." She sighed while checking over her appearance one last time.  
  
"Don't remind me. Just another opportunity to dress up and look all pretty." She checked her make up. "By the way, thank Lizzie for doing my make up. It looks great!"  
  
"Tell me about it." He muttered under his breath. "No problem." She looked at him with weird look.  
  
"Are you sure I can do this." She asked, becoming worried again. "What if I mess up?" Deryk walked over to her and pulled her into a comforting hug.  
  
"I'm positive. You'll be great, just breathe and know that I'm out there rootin you on." He inhaled the scent of her hair. She sighed again, but this time in happiness.  
  
"Thanks Deryk. You know just what to say to someone who's about to have an emotional break down." She felt his chest vibrate with his deep chuckle.  
  
"I know. Now, it's time to go out there and make your speech. Miss President." She slapped his arm but didn't move from his hold.  
  
"Why did I have to become class president?" She moaned. Finally, she pulled away from him and began walking out of the bathroom. She got to the double doors that led to the auditorium. "Well, this is it." He gave her a reassuring smile and walked ahead of her to go find his sisters and his parents.  
  
"Good luck. And remember, I'll be in front row. Just breathe, relax, and know I'm out there for you." He called over his shoulder. She smiled at his back, finally knowing the reason they were brought together 5 years ago. Sibyl took a deep breath and went through the door that led to the backstage and finally she was on stage....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: So, how was that for a beginning chapter? I know it's not very long, but I hope you guys liked it. I'll have the next chapter out when I can get it out. To all my 'After Last Night' fans, I hope this sequel is everything you hope it will be! Gots 2 JET!  
  
-Artemis 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well I got this one out quick, didn't I? I'm such a good little girl! heehee...Well anyways, here's chapter 2!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Life from Their Eyes  
  
By: Artemis  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Now as we go into High School, we will all be facing problems that can occur to anyone, but we'll...." Sibyl said for her speech as Deryk and his family sat in the audience.  
  
"She looks really pretty today. Don't you think so, Trunks?" Pan was saying to her husband, who was awfully mesmerized with the inside of his eyes. "I swear, you never pay attention to anything anymore!" She whispered harshly while prodding him with her finger and waking him.  
  
"I'm awake! Sorry, sweetie." Trunks replied sleepily. "I just didn't get enough sleep last night, since someone was being a wildcat." Pan blushed deeply at this comment while Lizzie and Akira were grossing out. Deryk kept his eyes on Sibyl, making sure she knew he was there for her.  
  
"Thank you." Sibyl finished, walking back to her seat. She looked at Deryk and he gave her a nod of approval while she smiled shyly.  
  
'Good job.' he mouthed to her. She beamed as the principal made the final statement before people began coming up to get recognized. He turned to look at his family and saw his mother almost ready to strangle his father. 'Oh boy.' he thought. 'Not again. I swear those two are fighting more often now a-days.' He remembered the last time they fought this much. It was right after they finally came back to Japan after staying for almost 6 years in America, he had just met his father and the rest of his family. Then all the stuff that happened with his parents, and then Akira....boy was she a shock. He still couldn't believe his parents did the same thing twice! Was getting drunk and accidentally having sex together their way of having children? It's not like he really cared, he was alive and that's pretty much all that mattered.  
  
"Will you all please just calm down? Sibyl's about to go up there!" Akira said to her feuding parentals while watching the stage. Sure enough, Sibyl was walking gracefully across the stage and shaking hands with the principal, all the while glancing at Deryk.  
  
The principal stepped up to the podium once again to give information on the dance that followed the ending of the ceremony. People began to file out of the auditorium, except for the kids.  
  
"I'm gonna stay and I'll take Sibyl home later. Is that okay with you guys?" Deryk asked his parents. Lizzie and Akira stood next to him giving them the puppy dog pout, wanting to stay and talk to people too.  
  
"I guess so, as long as your home on time." Pan said as she began to search through her purse for a cell phone. "Call me when you're on your way home." She handed him a small cell phone and began to walk away. Trunks walked up to Deryk with a sly smile on his face.  
  
"You better not knock her up, at least wait until she's 17. That's how old your mother was." He smirked at the horrified look on his son's face. "I know how you look at her, that's not just a friendship you two have. You may not realize it yet, but you two have more than just a friendship...that's for sure."  
  
"Dad, you really need to get your head checked. Cause you are so fuc....messed up it isn't even funny." Deryk said while trying not to jump around with joy. If his own dad noticed, then it wasn't long until Sibyl noticed.....right? He sure hoped she would notice, although they had been best friends for the past 5 years, he had suddenly seen her in a new light one day during his freshman year in high school.  
  
"Deryk! Where are you at boy?!" He heard Sibyl yelling his name. He turned his head slightly and saw her waiting for him by the doors that led to the gymnasium. She looked at him as if telling him to hurry his ass up. He placed a smirk on his face and walked over to her.  
  
"What's wrong? Only about an hour ago you didn't even want to be here. What changed your mind?" He asked in a teasing tone.  
  
She rolled her eyes at him and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I only want to dance once and then I want to leave." she said while looking inside the gym. It was decorated with streamers everywhere and a lot of balloons.  
  
He held out his arm to her. "Well, shall we?" she gave him a small smile and hooked her arm in his while walking inside and straight to the 'dance floor', since 'You got it bad' by Usher started playing. He put his arms around her waist as she put her arms around his broad shoulders, and began to sway to the music. He looked at her angelic face and slowly a smile crept up on his face. He was just happy to be around her, he just didn't know that that was exactly what she was thinking when she looked up at him.  
  
"So, where we going after this dance?" He asked her, since it was her idea to dance once then leave in the first place. She looked as if she was in thought for a moment and then opened her mouth to speak.  
  
"I think we should go to our little secluded spot. I don't really feel like going home right now. My mom will just bitch at me about how late I am anyways." She rolled her slightly glossy eyes at the thought of her mother. Marron wasn't the best mother anyone would ever ask for. She was rude, spoiled, and married to her dad. Sibyl was never close to Marron, she had lived with her dad for most of her life, so she idolized him. Then suddenly, there she was, on the front door step, begging for Uub to take her back. The only thing her mother did for her was make her realize what not to do when she became a mother.  
  
"That's a good idea. If your mom is a bitch again you can always come over to my house, you know the door's always open for you." He said softly, he knew why Sibyl hated her mother so much. What most people thought of Sibyl, you know the happy girl with nothing wrong in her life, was the total opposite. Marron beat Sibyl when her father was at work or out doing something. She only had small bruises, so she really didn't do anything about it. She would just call Deryk up and stay at his house when it happened. Or she would go to the spot where they first met and Deryk would just suddenly appear, as if he knew she was distraught.  
  
"Thanks, you really are a good friend." She hated saying that almost as much as Deryk hated hearing it. It reminded them both of what they were to each other and what they could never be, a couple. But sometimes, they both wondered if they had some sort of special bond. One always knew when the other was in trouble and they always knew what the other was thinking. It reassured her that they were really good friends, though she wish they could be more.  
  
"Hey look, it's that kid that tried to beat you up in the seventh grade." Deryk whispered pointing to a bulky looking boy. She smiled at the memory of the day she got in a fight with him. She didn't know why it made her smile, she just guessed it was because Deryk skipped part of his third period class just to save her from a bully. And he beat the shit out of him too! Maybe they did have a special bond, maybe someday she would express her feelings for him. And just maybe they would be reciprocated. She would just have to wait and see....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Okay, that one was a bit longer....I think. I hope you're enjoying this so far. The next chapter will be what has been happening with Lizzie. Stick around, I should have the third chapter out soon!  
  
-Artemis 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Just watch, after I'm done with this chapter, it's gonna slow down and I won't have anymore ideas and then you'll just have to wait about a month until i think of what to put on my fourth chapter......hehe? Don't kill me....*cowers in fear*   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Life from Their Eyes   
By: Artemis   
  
Chapter 3   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Lizzie walked into the gymnasium as Deryk and Sibyl walked out. She looked at her little sister next to her and whispered, "I really think those two should hook-up. What about you?" Akira grinned mischievously.   
  
"I couldn't disagree with you sis. They look so cute together." the little ten year old with raven hair that had lavender streaks in it, and midnight blue eyes replied (**A/N:** sorry, I really like describing them....don't ask me why.) She watched her older brother walk out of the building with Sibyl following closely. "I give them two years before she gets pregnant..." she took on her Vegeta-like smirk.   
  
Lizzie looked at her younger sister in thought. "50 bucks says it's gonna be a little over 4." she stuck her hand out.   
  
"Deal." Akira shook her lavender haired, brown-eyed sister's hand. "We'll probably forget....I'll just program it into my phone." She whipped out her cell phone and started typing in the reminder. (**A/N:** that's what I do a lot....0_o)   
  
Lizzie looked around for a familiar face, and her endless brown eyes landed on one of her best guy friends, Brandon Chestnut. He was currently going out with one of her best friends, but she didn't mind too much. He was, of course, as handsome as the day she met him. (**A/N:** forgive me if this is not accurate because I cannot find my last chapter on disk and I'm not on the net so I can't look there. GOMEN!) He turned away from his girlfriend and smiled at her. She waved at him and turned back to Akira, but she had already gone off to challenge some boy that called her '_cute'. 'She acts just like Mom sometimes...it's actually kinda creepy_.' she thought and started trying to find her little sister before she did some real damage to some poor kid.   
  
Brandon watched as Lizzie walked away, then he turned back to his newest girlfriend, Samantha Kean. It wasn't really his style to date high school girls, but Lizzie had set them up...he just couldn't refuse. Not that Samantha was ugly or anything, she had the looks of a goddess, he just didn't like her attitude. She looked down on people as if they were lowly bugs, as if they weren't worth her time. That kind of bugged him, he though it was wrong to do that to people. He could always break up with her, they had only been together for a week, but he was afraid Lizzie would get mad at him. It really sucked when that happened. She wouldn't talk to him or even look his way, here he was, a 21 year old man, and he cowered at a 16 year old's feet. How pathetic could he actually get?   
  
Samantha was trying to get his attention at the ceremony, but he didn't pay any heed to her until afterwards, he was too busy listening to his niece's speech and watching Lizzie. Now, she was doing it again, trying to get him to dance with her. The only problem was, she couldn't dance....at all!   
  
"Come on, Sweetheart. I wanna show all these wanna-be's how to really dance!" She said, while giving him a smile that made him want to gag and walk away from her.   
  
"Fine. Just don't step on my toes this time." He replied pleadingly. She always caused some sort of pain to him when they danced. At one of Lizzie's parties, she accidentally knocked him over backwards into the punch bowl. The end result was him covered in 2 liters of punch and a migraine for a week. Naturally, he forgave her and moved on, but he still couldn't believe she tried to blame it on one of her friends she was hanging out with.   
  
"I'm a much better dancer now! I got lessons from Patty." she said in her snobbish tone. "It's **you** who better not step on **my** feet this time. I don't want you ruining my expensive heels."   
  
'_How does Liz put up with her_?' He rolled his eyes, obviously knowing the answer to his own question. '_She doesn't_.' Lizzie didn't take shit from anybody, she may look like a weak little girl, but in fact she is one of the biggest bitches you will ever meet. That's one of the reasons he didn't want her pissed off at him, besides the fact she was his best friend. He didn't want to lose that with her.   
  


* * *

  
  
"YOU SON OF A..." Akira was saying to a boy who had called her cute.   
  
"Alright A-kee...that's enough...you don't want daddy to get mad at you for fighting again do you?" Lizzie asked as she walked in on the fight. She leaned down to whisper in Akira's ear, "Plus, you don't want to hurt him, now do ya?"   
  
Akira glared at her older sister. "Of course I do! What do ya think I am...a saint?" She turned back to the boy that was currently cowering in front of her. She hated it when they were so weak, it was annoying that she could just poke them and they would scream or something stupid like that. When she poked Deryk or Lizzie, she got her ass kicked. Most of the time it was Deryk, mainly because he had been a little hormonal for a few years. Lizzie would just give her a death look, and that naturally made her back off.   
  
"Do it, and die A-kee. I'm not letting you get into another fight over something as stupid as this." Lizzie replied, she was getting real fed up with the way her sister acted sometimes. The last boy she saved was a twelve-year old that said she was pretty. '_I guess she just doesn't take compliments too well_.' She rolled her eyes at the thought. '_Just like mom_.' The last person her mom almost killed was a guy at the mall that touched her butt. Pan attacked him like a rabid animal and almost slaughtered him, but Deryk pulled her away and had to take her back home.   
  
"Fine, fine." Akira turned around and stomped away from everyone that had gathered. Lizzie smirked and followed her.   
  
'_Yeppers, just like momma_.'   
  


* * *

  
  
**A/N:** Yes, I know, this took a really long time to finally type up and get out. Well, school has been a bitch for the last few weeks, except for the last week and a half (my boyfriend made it all better for me), but it still sux ass! I know, short chapter... but hey! I got it out didn't I? Sorry it has taken so long though, I just haven't had time to actually do this. I'm also gonna start redoing 'After Last Night' cuz I know there are a lot of changes I need to make to that story, and I'm gonna start doing it in html code (WEBMASTERING RULES! OH YEAH, I ALREADY HAVE WEB PAGE UP ON THE SCHOOL SITE! OH YEAH, I RULE! XD ) so it's gonna have a lot more italics and bold stuffles! WHOOT! You guys are actually lucky I finished this chapter, I was gonna work on my speech report...but since I kinda left my info at school....I'm kinda s.o.l. and had nothing else to do...hehe...my group is so gonna kill me! Well, I think this is a long enough author's note, R&R ppl or else I _won't_ continue this story! (heehee, i'm so evil)   
~Artemis 


End file.
